


Three Days Isn't Enough

by violentvioletbanana



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Another three days fanfic, M/M, Nico doesnt hate himself for liking boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentvioletbanana/pseuds/violentvioletbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knows good and well that he needs rest and time to heal, but when he starts to crave the healer more than the healing he knows something is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days Isn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah. I'm not a doctor and I don't claim to be one, so there might be something wrong medically speaking with how Will took care of Nico's wounds.  
> Also, I have read practically all of the PJO/HOO books as they came out, so if I messed up details about the infirmary, Will's healing powers, etc, then that's because I only have the wiki and the last book to help me with that so, yeah.  
> That being said, if anything is wrong canonically (or medically) speaking, then don't be afraid to leave a comment about it and I'll see about fixing it. Other than that, I hope everyone who reads it enjoys.

Nico had walked away from Percy and Annabeth feeling more emotionally at ease than he had in months, maybe years.  
It helped to really get that off of his chest after so much time had been spent agonizing over his feelings. It wasn't even that he was ashamed of the fact that Percy was a boy, really, which was what he had first thought was what was bothering him. The only thing that bothered him was that he had allowed himself to like someone who had betrayed his trust. Now that he got over both the betrayal and the childlike crush, he felt he could really start to... to what? Continue with his life? He wasn't sure exactly what he was free to do now, but he did feel a lot less stuck.

  
Since then two days had passed, and Will seemed almost offended that Nico hadn't dropped by earlier. It wasn't like he was avoiding Will or anything. Nico had no intention of skipping out on the three days deal. He wasn't one for making promises for no reason, and even if he was, he *had* sworn to the Styx, so he didn't have much of a choice. Actually, he had to admit, as odd as it sounded, that he was excited to spend some time with Will. Yet he held off for a while, since he knew the infirmary would be filled with people who were in far worse states than him.

  
As Nico walked with Will to the infirmary, his injuries seemed to catch up with him all at once. His arms ached terribly, his makeshift stitches bulging on the red, likely infected wounds coating his arms, still stubbornly refusing to heal. His legs quivered, protesting every step he took, sending waves of pain shooting from his knees down to his feet. It seemed not a single part of his body was left without some kind of ache or burn. Nico was sure it would take a bit more than three days of bed rest, but for now he'd need to just grit his teeth and take it. He considered for a moment, that the next three days would quickly be tiring, that he would find himself going back to his old ways, craving to flee into the shadows. Shadows. He shivered up and down, recalling what had happened the last few times he shadow traveled. Will put a hand on his shoulder very gently, looking concerned, but Nico quickened his pace, letting his hand fall away.

By this point, now that two days had passed, everyone still in the infirmary were people who were also confined to bed rest, or people who were just having a little check up on their wounds. There was only a handful of kids there, who did, in fact, stare, but Nico didn't take it so personally this time. He now saw the real reason they were staring, or rather, felt it, as he slowly, clumsily stumbled he way to wherever Will was leading him. He was placed on a cot on the other side of the infirmary from where the other campers were, probably since the whole point was to get him to rest as much as possible. As soon as Nico sat down, he let out a sigh of relief, no longer feeling the pressure on his legs.

  
Will almost immediately began talking to himself, seemingly making a list of things he would need to do, muttering things like "Lots of rest" and "New stitches", occasionally stopping to reorganize everything as he paced around.

  
Eventually he stopped and looked down at Nico. "I'm going to be right back. We need to fix up those wounds of yours before we worry about your rest."

  
Nico must've given him a look, because then Will said "Sorry, but those really hurt, right? Rest as much as you want afterwards."

  
Nico just nodded and looked down at his feet as Will rushed away to the other side of the building. He returned a few minutes later with a variety of items as well as just a bit of ambrosia, which Nico ate gladly. He could already feel its healing powers working on him, spreading across his body and relieving the mass of aches.

  
Will cleared his throat, sitting down beside him and laying a towel across his lap. He then placed a small tray with a needle, thread, and a bottle of peroxide on the table beside him before dipping a rag in a bowl of water and cleaning off any dirt on Nico's arms.

  
"I can't do much about the pain, but hopefully it won't be too much." Will explained. "The ambrosia should help, but if it becomes too much to bear tell me and I'll let you rest. So, uh, yeah, give me your arm and I'll get started."

  
Nico cringed. Even with the ambrosia at work his arms still hurt badly, and he didn't need to be a doctor to see his wounds were infected. He offered Will his right arm and tried to look somewhere else while he took a small pair of scissors and went to work gently opening the makeshift stitching. Nico make the mistake of looking over felt sick. Will had started with the largest scratch, and as soon as he had removed the stitches it began to pour out pus and blood. Will looked vaguely worried as he took another cloth and gently wiped away the pus as it leaked out, pressing lightly on the side of his wound to drain it. Nico gritted his teeth and looked away, trying to clear the nasty image from his mind.

  
"This is gonna sting." Will warned suddenly, and just as Nico processed those words he felt the burn of peroxide in his wound. He hissed in pain as it went to work, bubbling around in the scratch. Nico wondered vaguely why he had to go through all of this if Will was a healer. What does that even mean, really? Nico always assumed it meant he had some magic healing feel-good powers, but whatever it was he seemed to be choosing to not use it now. He bit back the resentment that was making its way up his throat and assured himself that he had some reason.

  
"That was the worst one of the bunch, so the others shouldn't hurt as much." Will said.

  
Nico swallowed and blinked back tears as Will wiped down his wound with a damp cloth, placing a bandage over it to soak up any leftover blood as he went to work with the other minor scratches. It went on like that for around an hour, Nico pretending he wasn't about to cry from the pain and Will feigning apathy about the situation as he cleaned wound after wound. Eventually both arms were done, and Nico leaned back on the wall behind his cot, taking in deep breathes. Will busied himself with cleaning up the remaining objects, leaving the needle and thread behind as he bagged used clothes and grabbed a fresh bowl of water. Will sat back down by Nico's cot, just looking at him for a few minutes before Nico finally spoke.

  
"Do you-" He cleared his throat when his underused voice cracked. "Do you need something?"

  
"I'm trying to decide if you need new stitches or not. At first I thought you might, but maybe some more ambrosia.."

  
"I don't know," Nico sighed, turning his gaze down to the bloody bandages on his arms. "I'm not the doctor here. Do what you need to."

  
Will smiled and offered him another square of ambrosia, which seemed to numb his entire body, then Will went to work properly bandaging the wounds on his arms. Now that his mind wasn't preoccupied with pain, Nico became more aware of the way Will handled him. Not every touch of his had purpose. Sometimes it was just a few warm fingers on his shoulder, or a hand rested on his chest while he wrapped his arm in ace bandages. Always so gentle and inviting. Nico felt the butterflies return to his stomach as he watched Will softly, slowly handle him. His heart began to race and he tried his best to pretend he wasn't staring at Will whenever their eyes met. His eyes were what Nico liked the most, he thought. At first he thought they were a harsh shade of blue, more like Jason's, but it wasn't so much that they were violently blue but more so that under his white-blond hair and surrounded by his tanned skin, the blue seemed unusually vibrant. Nico had allowed himself to zone when his gaze drifted over those two eyes, and hadn't realized that Will was staring right back at him with an amused look on his face. He felt his face grow hot as he turned his head the other way, wondering how long they had kept eye contact while he was busy thinking about such stupid things. Even the shock of being caught couldn't entirely shake him out of his fantasies, though, as he wondered, just for a moment when Will put his arm back down onto the cot, what his fingers would feel like entwined with his own.

  
"I'll leave you here to rest, then. If you need something, try shouting at the kids on the other side of the infirmary if no one else is here. One of them should be able to get me. Oh, and, Nico," Will said, suddenly very seriously, pointing a stern finger at his face and making his heart skip a beat. "Absolutely NO underworld-y stuff. I don't care if there's a fire, I'll run in here and drag you out myself."

  
Nico couldn't help but scoff at the ridiculous statement. "If there's a fire, I won't be able to shadow travel anyways. There would be light everywhere."

  
"Don't backtalk me." Will snapped back, feigning anger despite the smile forcing its way onto his face. He grabbed the bowl of water and the rag and walked away without another word.

  
Nico sunk into his cot, kicking his shoes off, pulling the blanket over him, and turning his head into the soft pillow. He felt the warmth of sunlight on his face, warming up his hair and cheeks, leaking in from a nearby window. The last coherent thought he had before falling asleep was how, if the next two days would go like how the past few minutes were, then he wouldn't mind it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Update 8/23  
> So, uh, sorry about the whole.. not updating thing. I've gotten the second chapter mostly written but the whole going back to school thing screwed me over so I haven't been able to wrap it up and edit. I should have the next chapter out in a couple of days, for those of you who are actually waiting for it. Sorry .-.


End file.
